The transporting of articles via pneumatic tubes is old and well known. Basically, an object is placed within a container which is then transported either by air under either positive or negative pressure from one destination to another. The transport being effected in a closed tube of the same configuration as the carrier extending between the destinations.
Probably the area of commerce which currently uses the pneumatic tube and the transporting of goods via the pneumatic tube on a fairly regular basis is the finance industry. One particular application of this technology is in the area of drive-up banking where the physical communication, i.e. transfer of funds or the like, between the driver, located at an island outside the bank, and the teller, located inside the bank, occurs via a pneumatic tube. In this particular context, a problem exists in that often times the transaction requires a writing instrument such as a pen. Writing instruments cannot normally be transported since if they are free within the container they are likely to break when slammed against the end of the container upon impact, i.e. the pneumatic carrier stop, and thus spill ink on the contents of the carrier. A similar, but not as serious, problem occurs when it is necessary or desirable to transport loose change or other objects which will fly around the container during transport.
Prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 242,459 to Leaycraft June 7, 1881 which discloses a pneumatic tube carrier having asymmetric hinged halves being continuously urged to a closed position by a spring means.
U.S. Pat. No. 359,456 granted to McLaughlin, Mar. 15, 1887 discloses a pneumatic tube carrier including a spindle or the like for wrapping a paper document for security during transportation from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 452,471 granted to Barri, May 19, 1891 discloses a pneumatic tube apparatus wherein an opening in the surface of the container is created by twisting one coaxial section with respect to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 769,233 granted to Pfluger, Sept. 6, 1904, discloses a cash box for use with a pneumatic tube wherein an opening in the carrier is exposed by relative twisting of the two coaxial elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 811,915 granted to Hager Feb. 6, 1906, discloses a pneumatic tube carrier including a specific stop member to prevent damage to the cylinders when the two coaxial halves are twisted relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,553 granted to MacMillan, Jan. 25, 1916, discloses a means for securely latching a pneumatic tube carrier such that it does not accidentally open in transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,000 granted to Duffin Oct. 13, 1931, discloses a container for a roll of paper wherein the exterior container includes a hinge which connects two halves which are identical with the exception of an internal flap on one side for securing the container in a closed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,238 granted to Busch, July 29, 1941, discloses a pneumatic carrier wherein the coaxial halves are twisted with respect to each other to expose a window opening and includes a spring actuated locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,902 granted to Gouyou-Beauchamps et al, Sept. 17, 1968 discloses a large dimension open top carriage for use in pneumatic conveying of large objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,948 granted to McClellan, July 20, 1971, discloses a pneumatic carrier wherein identical halves are hinged together along one edge and includes spring means for urging the two halves to a closed cylindrical configuration for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,039, granted to Hazell, Sept. 25, 1973 discloses a pneumatic carrier system including means for transferring documents from one individual carrier to another, enabling the use of sharp corners (transfer stations) in the transport tube itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,210, granted to Weaver, July 23, 1974 discloses a "clamshell" type pneumatic tube carrier of a bullet configuration wherein the seals which substantially fill the tube are not immediately adjacent the ends but are spaced therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,685, granted to Leavelle, Apr. 17, 1979 discloses a pneumatic carrier having identical halves and includes means to adjust the latch mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,882 granted, Mar. 16, 1982, to Leavelle is directed to an adjustable closure mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,730, granted Sept. 11, 1984, to Wutherich discloses a pneumatic tube carrier having a separate pocket means to separate coinage from paper money during transport.